Driver's doors of motor vehicles typically include a door latch that selectively retains the door in a closed position. The latch may include a door lock system that includes a lock cylinder that is accessible from the exterior of the vehicle door. The door may also include a powered door lock that can be actuated utilizing an interior switch or a remote wireless fob. If the wireless remote fob malfunctions, a user can typically still gain access by inserting a key into the lock cylinder to mechanically unlock the driver's door lock. However, the use of mechanical lock cylinders, keys, and linkages tends to add to the complexity and cost of the vehicle.